


Calm

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Magnus Bane, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Whumptober 2019, prompt: adrenaline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: The fight was over, but Alec could see that Magnus was still keyed up. Fortunately, he knew just how to help.





	Calm

Alec saw him. The battle was over, and everyone was surveying the damage and checking on survivors. It had been an intense fight, and his team had taken their fair share of hits. They wouldn’t have made it without Magnus and Lorenzo joining in at the last minute.

Magnus was standing on the other side of the warehouse, but even with the distance between them, Alec could tell. He could see the magic just barely sparking from his fingertips. He could see the tense set of his shoulders and the rigidity of his overall stance. But most telling had been when Magnus’s glamour had slipped for a moment, and Alec had seen the eyes he loves so much. The glamour was back up now, but Alec knew Magnus was not all right.

Alec glanced over and made eye contact with Jace before nodding towards Magnus. He waited for his parabatai’s nod of understanding before he made his way across the warehouse and over to Magnus.

“Come with me. There’s one last thing I want to check,” he said, his voice just loud enough to be overheard.

Magnus followed without question. Alec led them out a back door and into the alley. The fight hadn’t made it out here, and Alec knew the perimeter had already been secured. He crowded Magnus back against the wall, moving in close until they were chest to chest, forehead to forehead. He reached down and took Magnus’s hands in his.

“It’s ok,” he whispered. “Everyone is safe.”

“I didn’t think we’d make it in time,” Magnus stammered, his breath catching.

“But you did. You always do.”

“Not always.”

“You did this time, though,” Alec persisted, keeping his voice low and calm. He ducked his head slightly and pressed a quick kiss against Magnus’s lips. “Breathe with me.”

He took measured breaths while rubbing his thumbs across Magnus’s fingertips. He kept their bodies close, offering whatever comfort he could.

“I’m good,” Magnus told him after a few minutes.

“You sure?”

“I will be,” Magnus amended. “Today was too close for comfort, but I’m in control now. If we stay like this, I won’t be able to go back in there.”

Alec knew what he meant. Once the adrenaline faded, the emotions started demanding to be felt, and neither of them could afford that luxury right now. “All right.” He took a step back and gave Magnus’s hands a gentle squeeze before releasing them. “Let’s wrap this up so we can go home.”


End file.
